Tu m'appartiens
by Cinnamyl
Summary: Entre la clarté lunaire et l'obscurité nocturne, le monde environnant n'existe plus pour Ja'far. La nuit le cache aux regards, mais celui de Sinbad sait se faire perçant... OS Sinbad/Ja'far


**Note :** Bonjour! Premièrement : merci de venir lire mon OS :)

Ensuite... Je veux juste faire savoir que cet OS était une requête, et que je ne connais pas très bien l'univers de Magi. Donc je m'excuse si jamais un détail ou un terme maladroit vous dérange! Par exemple, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à être certaine quant à la couleur des yeux de Ja'far... Pour moi, ils sont verts/gris mais apparemment ils seraient noirs, donc ils seront noirs X3 Et les personnages sont plutôt OOC je trouve, mais vous êtes mes juges, je m'en remets à vous!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>: Tu m'appartiens :<strong>

Fluidité… Souplesse… Assurance… Aucun remord.

Attaquer à gauche, parer à droite. Garder derrière, piéger devant.

Protéger… Protéger Sinbad ! Sans relâche, sans regrets.

Pourquoi faire, des regrets ?

Un coup au-dessus, un en dessous.

Être capable d'agir, avec ou sans relique, encore plus vite !

Il l'atteignait presque, cette perfection. Il le savait.

« _Presque _n'est pas suffisant ! »

Un grondement sortit de sa gorge et il reprit ses mouvements, gracile, furtif. L'agilité et l'instinct d'un fauve en pleine chasse. Quiconque aurait osé l'observer durant ce moment penserait qu'il effectuait une danse orientale inconnue… Mais Sinbad n'était pas quiconque. Sinbad n'ignorait en rien que c'était encore un de ces entraînements toujours plus rigoureux auquel son jeune général se pliait de lui-même, quasiment chaque soir.

Seulement, c'était la première fois qu'il restait si longtemps… et si près. D'ordinaire, il préférait se tenir à distance, car Ja'far n'hésiterait sans aucun doute pas à cesser ses gestes ordonnés s'il sentait quelqu'un à proximité. Il se mettrait aussi certainement en colère, grimaça le seigneur.

Mais aux oreilles de Ja'far ne résonnaient que le bourdonnement du silence, accompagné de son sang battant ses tempes trempées par la sueur. Seule l'odeur de son propre parfum lui emplissait les narines dès qu'il terminait un mouvement, laissant l'occasion à quelques perles salées de se glisser du bout de son nez jusqu'entre ses lèvres pour les dessiner. Il n'y avait pour lui plus de royaumes, de luttes, d'Aladin, d'Ali Baba ou autres préoccupations actuelles de ce monde. Il n'y avait plus que lui, son corps, son esprit, ses pensées et la tiédeur de la relique contre sa peau.

Il bougeait pour lui-même, ne faisait de démonstration à personne. Il ressentait jusque dans ses veines la puissante énergie de ce sentiment, celui de s'appartenir et d'être seul juge de soi. Il se savait fort, il se savait destructeur et sans pitié dès que cela s'avérait nécessaire. Il avait appris à se connaître protecteur et protégé. Brûlant de la chaleur de la loyauté envers son roi, et glacial d'indifférence envers ses ennemis qui n'étaient guère plus qu'une nouvelle cible à abattre.

Seul son épiderme avait conscience de tout ce qui n'était pas lui. Il y sentait chaque petite circulation d'air caresser sa peau d'ivoire dénudée, chaque vibration animant un coin de la large pièce vierge de tout artifice, qui donnait directement sur l'extérieur par de simples piliers. Il sentait même la douce lumière reflétée par la lune le long de son corps éprouvé par l'effort. Les rayons en soulignaient chaque trait, le tressaillement d'aucun muscle ne leur échappait.

Et Sinbad pouvait en apprécier la fade lueur sur le torse régulièrement soulevé par la respiration profonde et mesurée du jeune guerrier.

Pourtant, malgré l'incroyable éveil des sens que ressentait son roi, Ja'far n'était pas en mesure de percevoir celui qu'il servait avec tant de ferveur et de fièvre.

Une fièvre par ailleurs bien différente de celle qui gagnait le souverain alors que Ja'far se dévoilait de plus en plus dans l'exécution de sa danse de mort. La corde de la relique serpentait contre lui comme le ferait le reptile, s'éclairant parfois d'une faible énergie légèrement bleutée qui laissait apparaître davantage de détails de la surface opaline. Comme ces taches de rousseur qui parcouraient la chute de ses reins, tel un message qui restait encore à déchiffrer.

Ce code ainsi gravé dans la peau de son conseiller, Sinbad luttait chaque soir qu'il passait ici contre cette envie lacérante de tenter de le déchiffrer du bout des doigts, un désir qui le piquait jusque dans ses plus profondes entrailles. Pourtant, il demeurait incapable d'expliquer ce besoin qu'il avait de venir observer discrètement son cadet, dérober tel un indétectable voleur l'intimité du général et la puissante beauté qu'il dégageait dans ces instants qu'il croyait à lui seul. Il s'emparait de cette vision privilégiée qu'imposait la puissance de ce corps paraissant d'habitude si frêle dans la nudité, l'emprisonnant en lui afin de ressentir encore plus fort la délectable torture qu'elle lui infligeait au-delà des limites physiques.

Le voleur n'était finalement peut-être pas celui qu'il croyait. Au fil du temps, il était devenu le captif de l'ensorcelante silhouette. Et, comme possédé par un syndrome dont on ignorait encore le nom en ces âges anciens, il ne pouvait résister à la tentation de retourner sans cesse vers son bourreau. Sinbad volait à chaque fois un peu plus des secrets de Ja'far, et Ja'far volait à chaque fois un peu plus l'âme, le cœur et l'enveloppe de Sinbad.

Comme en pleine bataille contre l'éclat lunaire, les ombres de la nuit se fondaient dans la peau blanche et brillante de sueur. Telles les mains d'une âme sœur, elles glissaient contre elle, en elle… Elles rampaient le long de la nuque, caressaient la colonne vertébrale qui se tordait en de longs mouvements de guerre, s'immisçaient pour ne plus en ressortir entre les cuisses ouvertes, prêtes à amener le corps à esquiver, de l'homme aux cheveux d'argent. Les fesses à la peau fine disparaissaient sous leur poigne qui s'y faisait plus sombre, plus violente, comme pour posséder encore et encore le combattant qui osait venir se mouvoir sans peur et avec l'acharnement du guerrier inatteignable dans leur étreinte. Lorsqu'il se retournait, elles se mettaient à le parcourir sans honte ni pudeur, chassant la lumière blafarde pour mieux caresser de leur obscurité le torse en éveil, soulevé au rythme d'un souffle maîtrisé. Elles glissaient sur les hanches qui auraient fait perdre la raison au plus dévoués de tous les religieux avant d'avaler avec avidité le sexe aussi dénué de vêtement que le reste de son corps.

Ja'far ne put retenir un soupir lorsqu'une brise tiède traversa la pièce et l'enveloppa comme si elle y avait été invitée par ces fragments de ténèbres. Il s'était alors arrêté, tendu, chaque cellule de son corps en éveil afin de mieux recevoir cette tendre caresse. Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et la corde de la relique, comme animée d'une vie propre, glissa le long de son corps sans se priver d'en épouser les courbes avec délicatesse.

Quelque chose dans l'air avait changé… Et ce quelque chose, sa peau le sentait plus que lui-même et le désirait davantage à chaque seconde qui passait. Ja'far ne savait pas exactement de quoi il s'agissait, ou peut-être même de qui… Mais son enveloppe ne lui susurrait plus rien d'autre que l'attente d'autres touchers, d'autres frôlements. Il avait cessé de lui demander de bouger au profit d'autres plaisirs que ceux du combat. Et le jeune général ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il devait continuer, il devait devenir toujours plus puissant, toujours plus rapide, plus agile et plus imprévisible face à ses ennemis… aux ennemis de son souverain. Mais il ne parvenait plus à se mouvoir… Il sentait quelque chose lui murmurer qu'il ne voulait plus de cela pour le moment… Qu'il voulait davantage de cette sensation.

L'instant d'avant, Sinbad avait senti monter en lui cette étrange chaleur qui prenait naissance au creux des reins. Inconsciemment ou non, il s'était mordu la lèvre et sa respiration s'était faite plus lourde, son regard plus profond, plus _pénétrant_. Son sang s'était mis à circuler plus vite alors que son cœur s'était brutalement serré pour repartir plus fort, plus rapide, hurlant le supplice auquel ce spectacle soumettait son être entier. Ses muscles avaient commencé à trembler et de fines gouttes de sueur dévalaient le haut de son corps, traçant le chemin d'un long et délicieux frisson qui le pris par surprise comme l'aurait fait un orgasme. Se laissant ainsi silencieusement tomber à genoux sous l'intensité de telles émotions, il laissa sa main se faufiler entre ses jambes, sous son habit, pour en caresser l'aine du bout du pouce sans réellement y faire attention.

C'était cela, que Ja'far ressentait sur sa peau. Cette brusque montée de désir éprouvée par une présence non désirée, mais qu'il n'avait pas encore remarquée. Dans le cas contraire, il ne serait pas resté là, à découvert en plein milieu de cette immense pièce. Il n'aurait laissé personne l'observer tandis qu'il dévoilait aussi bien sa force que sa fragilité. Car toute enveloppe était facile à briser, peu importe la puissance et le pouvoir de l'esprit.

Mais, juste pour cette fois, il pouvait bien se permettre de laisser la nuit se repaître de cette faiblesse comme lui se délectait prudemment de ces nouvelles sensations qui le parcouraient de part en part. Les yeux clos, il laissa les ténèbres nocturnes l'envelopper, semblables à une multitude d'effleurements qu'il n'avait jamais osé désirer dans la crainte d'y devenir soumis.

Ja'far n'avait toujours pas la moindre conscience d'être observé à seulement quelques mètres de là où il s'offrait à la vulnérabilité, juste pour quelques instants.

Et malgré la culpabilité que Sinbad ressentait à contempler le jeune général dans ce moment bien plus profondément intime que ses entraînements, il était devenu incapable de rester sourd à ses propres désirs. C'est pourquoi, ignorant la peur de surprendre et sans doute blesser son ami par ce qui relevait plus de pulsions scopiques que de la simple observation, il se releva avec souplesse et se faufila jusqu'au corps immobile baigné à la fois d'ombre et d'un rayonnement cristallin.

Ja'far n'avait pas bougé, plongé loin dans le monde de son inconscience où l'envahissaient un bien-être encore inconnu. Seuls les mouvements toujours réguliers de son torse prouvaient qu'il n'était pas une figure faite de pierre. Sinbad s'autorisa alors à se rapprocher, toujours plus près jusqu'à devoir retenir son souffle afin qu'il n'heurte pas le visage de porcelaine.

Le roi pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait du corps de son général. Un parfum sucré, semblable à celui du miel, l'enveloppa pour mieux l'inciter à plonger ses mains dans les cheveux d'argents, à caresser les taches brunes ornant le visage offert, à embrasser les paupières closes et les lèvres fines, entrouvertes sur un courant d'air tiède et vital.

Oui… Sinbad voulait prendre possession de cette enveloppe dont, il le savait, l'âme lui appartenait déjà. Il en fit le tour, silencieusement, contemplant la présente fragilité du jeune homme qui avait gardé sa tête renversée vers l'arrière, avant de s'arrêter dans son dos. Plus grand, il n'aurait aucun mal à s'emparer de la bouche ainsi révélée… Mais il se contenta de plonger son nez dans la crinière claire et de laisser ses mains effleurer les flancs de la peau blanche avant de s'y fondre sur le ventre, arrachant un violent sursaut au général.

« Sin ? Que… ?! »

L'instinct et la panique de Ja'far prirent le dessus sur toute pensée cohérente, et il se débattit l'espace d'un instant avant de comprendre que la prise de son seigneur était bien trop forte pour s'en débarrasser en s'agitant ainsi.

Sinbad profita du fait qu'il avait retrouvé son calme pour déposer un baiser dans la nuque toujours tendue, ce qui eut pour effet de perdre complètement le plus jeune qui renonça à la fuite. C'était inutile… Il servait et vivait avec le roi, et ce dernier était plus têtu qu'un troupeau d'ânes. Cependant…

« Sinbad… Tu as intérêt à m'expliquer _tout_ _de_ _suite_ ce que tu fais ici. »

Le ton de sa voix n'accordait aucune place au doute quant à la colère qui montait en lui. Non seulement son aîné avait irrémédiablement profané un moment qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, mais en plus il venait de lui claquer sa faiblesse en pleine face. Une fois, la seule et unique fois où Ja'far avait cru pouvoir baisser sa garde sans crainte d'être attaqué ou tout simplement de se dévoiler aux yeux de quelqu'un… L'homme pour qui il donnerait sa vie sans hésitation lui avait donné tort de la pire des façons.

Il l'avait touché, serré et il l'embrassait même. Ces gestes, le roi était le tout premier à les lui accorder car il était le premier à l'avoir approché d'aussi près sans sa permission. Et cette permission, le général ne l'avait jamais donnée et ne l'aurait jamais fait. Il ne _devait_ pas se _dévoiler_.

A présent, il était aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, pris entre les bras et le torse irradiant de force de son souverain qui dévorait son cou sans retenue, songeant à peine à répondre à la question qui lui avait été posée.

Malgré lui, Ja'far commençait déjà à ne plus vouloir se débarrasser du conquérant. Son esprit débordant de colère se battait contre son corps qui réclamait davantage de caresses, cette fois bien réelles. Pire, il pouvait entendre son âme lui murmurer qu'il ne désirait que s'y abandonner. Pourtant, il ne le ferait pas, il n'en avait pas le droit. Il devait protéger Sinbad à n'importe quel prix, mais pas lui offrir terres et mers juste pour son bon plaisir. Et certainement pas le laisser lui prendre tout ce qu'il était. Il restait et resterait seul maître de lui-même, il ne protégeait son roi que parce-qu' il le voulait, parce-que que la vie de son seigneur était bien plus importante que la sienne à ses yeux.

Un baiser plus appuyé au coin de sa mâchoire lui arracha un léger soupir qui emporta avec lui une part de rancœur. D'autres suivirent ainsi, émiettant davantage sa volonté de s'arracher de ces bras et exiger une explication qui ne venait toujours pas. D'un autre côté, de la part de Sinbad, il ne fallait pas attendre autre chose…

Les mains de ce dernier descendirent encore, ramenant Ja'far à la réalité présente.

« Sin… Sin, arrête… »

Le concerné n'obéit pas, et cela n'était pas bien étonnant. Seulement… les choses prenaient une tournure définitivement inacceptable pour le général qui sentait son corps se réchauffer plus que de raison tandis que les longs doigts de son aîné suivaient le même chemin que les ombres dessinées sur sa peau nacrée.

« Répond moi… Je t'en prie, répond moi… »

D'ordinaire, il ne suppliait jamais… Sauf que la situation n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Mais Ja'far commençait à désespérer de garder un semblant de contrôle sur celle-ci alors que tout son être n'avait qu'une seule envie : céder.

Céder à cet homme qui, en quelques gestes, avait fait remonter en lui tout ce qu'il avait pu enterrer pour ne plus y avoir affaire. Pour ne pas être faible. Pour le protéger sans jamais faillir.

Mais là, contre lui, encore résistant à ses caresses qui lui semblaient plus délicieuses les unes que les autres au fur et à mesure qu'il perdait tout raisonnement, il commençait à lâcher prise. A abandonner. Il voulait que Sinbad sache, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus grand-chose à lui cacher après avoir été ainsi surpris, qu'il était la seule raison pour laquelle il voulait continuer à vivre et non plus à se détruire comme il tuait. Il voulait que Sinbad sache que leur rencontre l'avait sans aucun doute sauvé et donné une véritable raison d'avancer. Il voulait que Sinbad sache que sa vraie faiblesse était aussi ce qui le rendait si fort.

Il était parvenu à enfouir tout cela si loin dans son esprit qu'il l'avait oublié. _Presque_ oublié, du moins… Car si le cœur de Ja'far parvenait à renier ces sentiments inutilement lourds, son corps n'était pas capable d'effacer les traces qui en résultaient. Il ressentait sans cesse le besoin d'être près de celui de l'autre, de sentir son parfum épicé, se satisfaire d'une main sur l'épaule et de frôlements plus ou moins volontaires qui envoyaient des décharges aussi soudaines qu'éphémères dans tout son être.

Cependant, celles qu'il ressentait maintenant n'étaient pas près de s'atténuer. Au contraire même, elles s'intensifiaient au point d'allumer un véritable brasier au sein de sa poitrine et de son ventre tandis que les lèvres du conquérant s'octroyaient davantage de territoire sur sa peau, et que ses mains dessinaient le contour de chaque os, chaque muscle qu'elles rencontraient sans jamais oser le toucher intimement bien longtemps.

Ja'far en devenait fou. Il rendait les armes. Peu importait comment, il en voulait davantage. Il voulait laisser son corps exprimer ce que ses mots ne seraient jamais capables de faire.

Sinbad retourna soudainement son général contre lui, plongeant enfin ses doigts agiles dans la chevelure d'argent pour y déposer autant de baisers qu'il avait pu en disperser dans le cou gracile du plus jeune. Ce dernier ignorait toujours comment réagir et n'osait pas entreprendre le moindre geste. Il y avait quelque chose d'urgent, de pressant, dans les actions de son aîné. Le général avait maintenant crainte de l'interrompre, de le voir arrêter ce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu toute sa vie sans oser se l'avouer.

« Sin… » soupira-t-il de bien-être, enveloppé dans ce qui lui paraissait être la plus douce des chaleurs.

Contre toute attente, Sinbad éloigna alors à regret son visage des cheveux clairs pour plonger son regard dans les yeux onyx. Ja'far pensa immédiatement qu'il avait fait une irréparable et complètement stupide erreur. Mais ses inquiétudes s'apaisèrent rapidement lorsque, d'une voix profonde et tiède dans laquelle se devinait tout son sérieux, il déclara :

« -Tu m'appartiens.

-…Hein ?! »

Sur cette parole aussi intelligente qu'un turban pour les pieds, Ja'far sentit plus qu'il ne vit le visage de Sinbad se rapprocher du sien, pour finalement prendre ses lèvres avec une passion égalant celle que le général mettait à se battre pour protéger son roi.

Il lui appartenait… Cette idée ne le dérangeait plus autant que quelques minutes auparavant. Car, il le sentait, il possédait tout autant Sinbad que lui le détenait.

Son esprit n'exprimait plus aucune colère.

**: FIN :**

* * *

><p>Merci de votre passage, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce -court- voyage! :3<p> 


End file.
